


Lights Will Guide You Home and Ignite Your Bones (And I Will Try to Fix You)

by Huntress8611



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dislocated Joint, Gen, Good Slade Wilson, Hurt Oliver Queen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, OOC, Oliver Queen Whump, Pain, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: "Fucking idiot," Slade muttered as he carried Oliver down the foundry's stairs. "I taught you how to stick a landing, kid. That's not what I showed you."





	Lights Will Guide You Home and Ignite Your Bones (And I Will Try to Fix You)

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic it presumes that both Slade and Oliver were rescued from Lian Yu. You can choose how that came to be. This is set during season 1, the only difference is that instead of just the Hood running around Starling City, there’s also Deathstroke.
> 
> The title of this work is from the song Fix You by Coldplay.
> 
> This work fills the square "Dislocated Joint" on my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card.

"Fucking idiot," Slade muttered as he carried Oliver down the foundry's stairs. "I taught you how to stick a landing, kid. That's not what I showed you."

He set him down on the metal table and quickly pulled off the outer layers of his Deathstroke outfit, still lecturing Oliver about his stupidity.

When he didn’t show any signs of stopping his lecture, Oliver grabbed his wrist and, face scrunched up in pain, asked, "Can you please save the lecture for later? It's just… I don't think I've ever dislocated my hip before and it- it really hurts."

Slade’s expression softened. “Alright kid. Alright. I can’t just go for it though, this only works if you’re completely relaxed. You ought to be sedated for this, but we both know how that usually goes.”

Oliver groaned, shifting his hand from Slade’s wrist to his hand. Slade moved his free hand up to Oliver’s head and ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair, gently scratching at his scalp. Oliver’s eyes drifted close and Slade shook his head, and exasperated smile on his face.

“You’re a mess, kid,” He muttered to himself before addressing Oliver. “Okay, kid, I’m going to need you to be a limp noodle here for me, so c’mon, take a few deep breaths and relax.”

Once Oliver had taken a few deep breaths, Slade untangled his hand from the younger man’s hair and let go of his hand. He moved down to the man’s legs and to his right side, next to the injured one. He bent Oliver’s legs and made sure his feet were flat on the table, threading one arm under Oliver’s right leg and grabbing his left knee. He grabbed the ankle on his right leg with his other hand.

“Alright, kid. You can shout if you need to or grab onto the table or tense your upper body, but I need you to keep your right leg still and relaxed, understand?”

“Yes.”

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Oliver said, closing his eyes tightly.

Slade lifted up with the arm under Oliver’s right knee and pushed down hard on the younger man’s ankle, wincing at the whines and other pained noises he was making. He continued to lift and push while twisting Oliver’s leg in and out until he felt the hip pop back into place, at which point Oliver let out a scream. He straightened Oliver’s legs back out before moving back up to where his head was.

“Hey, hey, it’s done. I’m done, kid,” he murmured.

“Slade,” Oliver gasped, reaching up towards him.

“I’ve gotcha, kid,” Slade said, helping Oliver sit up and pulling him against him. “C’mon, you’re okay.”

“Sorry. Hurts like a bitch.”

“Yeah, I know, kid. It’s done, though. Should feel at least a little better pretty soon.”

“Motherfucker,” he swore, pressing against Slade.

“Breathe, kid. C’mon,” he said, tightening his hold on Oliver. He moved one hand up to cradle his head against his chest and rubbed the kid’s back with his other hand. “Deep breaths, it helps.”

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to take deep breaths, following Slade’s example.

“Good job, there ya go. You’re doing great,” Slade said encouragingly.

He kept up the litany of praise and reassurances until Oliver pulled away.

“You good now?” Slade asked.

“Yeah, a lot better, at least,” Oliver replied, his voice sounding significantly less strained than it had before.

“Good.”

“Thanks, Slade.”

“You’re welcome, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is, in fact, an actual method of reducing a posterior dislocation of the hip. It’s called the Whistler technique. I had to modify it slightly to make it work with only one person and usually someone would be sedated while it’s being performed, but it does exist.
> 
> The link below is to a youtube video of the method. The video contains no blood, though it takes place in a medical setting. All it shows is the technique being used on a sedated patient.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxUhW4Zac74
> 
> Additionally: Seriously, I swear I’m working on things for other fandoms. I promise. I’m just kinda in a groove here.
> 
> Additionally Additionally: I know I have Oliver showing pain and emotions here, but I feel like there’s a difference between being tortured and getting hurt around someone you know and trust. Like, he could keep himself from reacting to the pain, but if he’s around someone he trusts, like Slade, he’d rather not force himself to hold it in and would allow himself to be comforted.


End file.
